User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/Shiro (no game no life) VS Levi Ackerman
Summary This is a joke death battle people! So don't ye start whining that levi stomps! Interlude Wiz: Why are we doing this Aqua: Because i'm awesome Boomstick: These poker-face little kids (levi is a midget people, is 35 therefore he counts as a kid) really do scare the shit out of people Wiz: Like Shiro, queen of imanity Boomstick: And lance corporal Levi Ackerman. He's wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their strengths armour and skill to see who would win a death battle Shiro Wiz: in the normal streets of Tokyo, live two ordinary siblings but superb gamers, known as blank Boomstick: And one day they got sucked into a portal that led them to the world of No Game No life....It's basically a rip-off of sword art online, just more darker and less gory and SO BORING! Wiz: Shiro is the half-adopted sister of Sora and she is the brains of the gang. Her interlligenice even defeats many adults and her older brother. Boomstick: hell she only mastered the language of imanity in 15 minutes whilst Sora took around a few hours. She also is a master at chess, she can defeat a compute grandmaster at chess Wiz: When in the battle against the werebeasts, in the sick twisted game, she was given her love gun....which was used to hit girls...and gain points...to beat...yeah i'm still trying to wrap my head around these twisted games. Ok, so the love gun is supposed to zap opponents, the more people you zap, the less 'love' power her opponent loses. Eventually the opponent will faint and fall infatuated with Shrio Boomstick: Shiro also has some strategy, being able to figure her opponent's movement and be able to dechiper patterns and bullet trajectories. ''' Wiz: Shiro sadly had her mind twisted by sora, making her act like her older brother. Also, when being separated with Sora, she becomes incredibly vulnerable and it's difficult to concentrate '''Boomstick: Shiro also is sometimes too dependant Sora. Seriously i don't get how she'll stand a chance against levi. Aqua: Shut up! i was bored. Besides, who knows Levi might suck at chess? Wiz: Many of the other races have yet to experience the expanding nation of imanity, lead by Blank otherwise known as Shiro and Sora Shiro: Nii....grats on losing your viriginity *thumbs up* Levi Wiz: In the world where titans exist, humanity needed to unite against this threat and triggering them to accept people to become part of the survey corps. One of them was Levi Ackerman...and i'm still not sure if Levi is related to Mikasa Boomstick: Levi is the cool-headed midget captain, some people even think that he's humanity's hope but we all know this dude is Wiz: Levi was given the 3d manover gear, used for quick transportation. The user is allowed to shoot two strings, allowing him to swing from building to building Boomstick: LIKE SPIDER-MAN Wiz: AHEM! He also wields two swords, sharp enough to penetrate skin of Titans. His athletic ability is supreme, being able to take out annie as a titan with his foot. Aqua: *sigh* god....why is he so perfect.... Boomstick: Hey! he'd be good for those dancing games! *'''shows video of levi kicking eren repeatedly* Wiz: Levi also can be able to defend himself from bullet shots and he's got a good voice '''Boomstick: This dude managed to talk down many dudes who want to kick the sh*t out of eren AND has a hot temper. Too bad about his cleaning disorder Aqua: And his body....too perfect...too hot...NEEDS TO BE ELIMINATED Boomstick: Shiro's gotta lose, seriously she has her intellegiance and love gun against a 35 year old dude who has swords, intellegiance AND bad attittude Wiz: I don't how she can win this eithier Levi: Tell me eren, do you hate me Eren: n-n-no sir! Pre-FIGHT! Wiz: Ok the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Death battle Sora and shiro are sitting opposite of Levi and Mikasa. Levi: Will you help us? Sora: tsk tsk, kid no. You need to beat me and my sister in battle before you get our help Levi: why you.... Shiro: Nii...let me handle it.... Shiro whips out her love gun and Levi pulls out his blades. Levi: This is going to be simple Shiro: Simple combat...Aschente! FIGHT! Levi runs towards shiro with his blades drawn and slashes twice. Shiro backflipped and kicked Levi in the shin. Levi: Goddamnit kid... Shiro ran to the end of the hall as Levi was chasing her with the use of his 3d maneuver gear and his blades drawn. She picked up a nearby chessboard and pulls it off the table. Levi gasped as he reliased what she was doing.... WHAM! Levi rubbed his head. He saw shiro running down the hallway...again. Levi smirked confidently and swung forwards with his 3d maneuver gear, he was hot on Shiro's tracks; he was centimeters from her neck. Unexpectedly Shiro spun around and pulled her love gun trigger three times. Levi stopped in his path. He dodged the first bullet, cut the second bullet in half but took the third shot to the face. Shiro waved her arms frantically as she entered the room. Shiro: Jibiril....help me up! The flugel came to her master's call and picked her up. Levi stopped when he entered the room. Shiro was confidentally sitting on her throne, with Jibiril next to her, on the king's space. The corporal noticed that he was standing on the chessboard. He saw the white pieces opposite of him. Levi:...heh...you fucking chicken. Shiro: You're the chicken...if you're not going to fight me that means that YOU forfeited the battle and... Levi gritted his teeth and ran to the white prawn (B2) and cut off it's head. Shiro: Bishop...B2 The bishop moved diagonally and punched Levi. Levi grabbed it's fist and flipped it over, shattering the piece into...well....pieces. Shiro then pushed the queen forwards, heading towards Levi's direction. Levi overwhelmed by this sudden move, ran to B5. Shiro confidentially flipped her hair. Le few moments of chessing (i have no idea what the term is) later Levi ran forwards and eliminated the queen with the 3d maneuver gear, the white queen was smashed to bits. Levi: well...that was the last of them He walked to shiro and whipped out his swords. Levi: nice try kid but... Shiro kicked Levi in the crotch. The 35 year old midget dude crouched to the ground Levi: Goddamnit...i can't believe it.... Shiro placed her foot on Levi's head, the man shuddered at the thought of what Shiro's dirty shoe was... Shiro: Nii i did it! *pulls out her love gun* She begins shooting Levi with the gun until he falls to the ground (not dead but fainted) She walks up to him and bends down. Shiro: Grats i had fun *thumbs up* KO! Levi was hugging Shiro on the way back... Mikasa: Heichou? is something wrong Sora turns to Jibiril Sora: Jibiril, give heichou the supplies, come on shiro. Shiro: nii...levi-sama won't let me go >.< Levi: Why don't you stay with me little girl <3 Death battle analysis Wiz: i have no words Boomstick: Neither do i Aqua: ditto! Wiz: This battle is a draw Poor little shiro.JPG Stubborn levi.JPG Jibril's turn.JPG eren tries to help.JPG Category:Blog posts